


Attraction over Sense

by Obsscure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: theavengers_esp, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, onesided Loki/Thor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez hay algo en Clint que le recuerda a Loki, lo que es retorcido. Ó siente conmiseración hacia él, lo que le enfada. Llegado a ese punto acepta que está <i>ligeramente</i> borracho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction over Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Kink Meme_ después del estreno en cines, para la comunidad [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Clint está seguro de que Thor nunca ha probado el tequila. De alguna forma que no acaba de comprender acaba lamiendo la sal y el limón del cuerpo del dios_. 
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/) por el beteo y el título ^^.

  


**\- 01 -**

El objetivo se mueve y la bruma del ambiente deforma la perspectiva. Hawkeye no puede trazar ninguna trayectoria efectiva así que maldice, se apoya sobre la superficie pegajosa, estira el cuello y dispara aguardando el impacto. Las posibilidades de arruinarse son absurdamente altas aunque tiene buen ojo arriesgándose por cosas así, por gente que apenas conoce pero cuya impresión interfiere con los patrones de su conducta; Natasha es el mejor ejemplo, mas en esta ocasión no son buenas intenciones las que gobiernan sus actos. 

—¿Qué intentas hacer?

—Voy a comerte la boca.

Clint Barton da de lleno en el blanco.

**\- 02 -**

Si le preguntas cómo es que empieza todo, probablemente te diría que a causa de Stark y su requerimiento de shawarmas al terminar la primera noche de los Vengadores; Tony tiene la brillante idea que la cena está mejor aderezada con el polvo de los edificios afectados por la contienda. _Esto tiene gusto a Valhalla_ , afirma el excéntrico hombre en algún momento de la cena con los dedos embebidos de salsa de ajo y Thor lo mira con cara de circunstancias.

Ó quizás empieza precisamente con Thor y sus frecuentes exclamaciones de _¡otra, otra!_ al solicitar nuevas rondas de comida y cerveza haciéndole creer al resto que el superpoder del asgardiano es ser un saco sin fondo; Bruce le sugiere que sea menos eufórico para no alarmar a los empleados del local. Thor hace eso de ostentar una amplia y cándida sonrisa y admite que ya sabe que los midgardianos no acostumbran a estrellar la vajilla contra el suelo en banquetes y tabernas. 

Natasha opta por bajar la cabeza y se sacude en espasmos de carcajadas mal disimuladas, luego en espasmos de asfixia y finalmente Steve la rescata con dos firmes pero gentiles golpes en la espalda, causando que la más hábil de las espías arroje un trozo de ternera sobre la servilleta usada, para fortuna de los presentes. La cara colorada de Nat es el remate de esa velada; nadie, ni siquiera Tony, se permite ninguna burla porque los afilados ojos de la rusa, a pesar de las lágrimas en los bordes, garantizan torturas innombrables.

—Basta por hoy. Hay que volver a la base y asistir en las reparaciones. —El capitán determina con el semblante serio. La estrella en su torso muestra una fisura de punta a punta y el aspecto general del uniforme es opaco. Steve lo porta con dignidad como todo lo que hace.

—¡Qué novedad! Mamá gallina quiere temprano a los polluelos en el nido —Tony pone los ojos en blanco ante la perplejidad de Steve y aclara antes de que se acerque con su tono disciplinario—. Por Mamá gallina me refiero a Fury, pero el papel te sienta bien. Eres una madre muy mandona, Rogers.

—En cambio tú te tienes muy creído el papel de muchacho rebelde. —Apunta Natasha maliciosamente a Tony, Steve está de acuerdo con ella.

—Rebelde, claro. Pero sí hay que repartir cargos yo sería un padre estupendo, ya sabes: moderno, permisivo...

—¿Un mal ejemplo a todas luces? —Bruce señala a media voz, tamborileando sus dedos unos con otros.

—Banner, se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado. Hay una ley no escrita que dice que entre colegas nos apoyamos.

Si le preguntas cómo empieza todo, Clint sacudiría la cabeza y parecería interesado en un punto indefinido delante de él. Si hay suerte podría reconocer que fue justo en esa escena en la que se mantiene apartado y escucha las pullas con algo de resquemor. Después pierde el hilo de la conversación y se fija en la cordialidad con la que Natasha toca el brazo de Bruce y que la mordacidad de Tony se diluye en las miradas afectivas dirigidas a Steve. Dos días antes las rutinas de Clint se habían interrumpido abruptamente y después de restituir la estabilidad con su épico desempeño colectivo, ya no encaja en esa dinámica. 

Hasta que se encuentra bajo la intensa mirada de Thor o eso imagina porque los ojos azules están inexplicablemente fijos en él. Clint parpadea un par de veces para corroborarlo y se encuentra de pronto incómodo, invadido por calidez inesperada y la confusa idea de otro tiempo y lugar más brillante e inmenso, bordeando lo mágico, donde esos mismos ojos siguen sus movimientos en contraste con la luz cegadora del entorno, haciéndole sentir comprometido. Imposible.

—¿Desde tu punto de vista a quién le das la razón, Barton?

Clint vuelve su atención al resto de sus acompañantes. Tras el desconcierto inicial esboza una sonrisa pícara y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y jugarme la mejor de mis cartas? No lo creo.

Si insistes en preguntar a Clint qué sucede, se comería una de sus flechas antes de confesarlo.

**\- 03 -**

Su taquilla designada en el Helicarrier está intacta, tiene almacenados un par de botas, repuestos del carcaj y dos mudas de civil. La pérdida de altura de la nave revolvió sus pertenencias así que saca el nudo de ropa y lo deshace con cuidado hasta descubrir la reluciente e ilesa botella de Herradura Blanco. Clint se alegra de no llevarla consigo a todos lados, al fin y al cabo es disciplinado en horas de servicio y en los cortos descansos suele dormir y desconectar del mundo. Hubiera sido una pena perderla en el derrumbe del centro de investigación porque es el pago de una apuesta ganada a Coulson. Recuerda cada palabra de aquella conversación en la que Phil mantuvo todo el tiempo su expresión risueña.

—Se te ablandará el corazón y lo dejarás ir —le dijo a su compañero en esa ocasión tras el interrogatorio al abatido desconocido que era Thor en ese entonces—, mantendrás un ojo en él, pero en el fondo estás convencido de que no es una amenaza.

—Tú eres el que piensa que es un buen tipo, yo pienso que podría ser útil —Coulson no llevaba puestas las gafas oscuras, el intercomunicador en cambio estaba encendido por lo que la mitad del campamento de SHIELD escuchó lo que dijo a continuación—. Te pedí que lo vigilaras, no que te enamoraras de él.

—¿Apostamos entonces? —Clint terminó mascullando en desafío.

Al término de la semana tenía en sus manos el mejor tequila sin reposar que podía comprarse en Nuevo México y le prometió a Phil que compartirían un chupito. La oportunidad se presentó con el hallazgo del Capitán América en animación suspendida, entonces hizo el ofrecimiento que Coulson rechazó con voz menuda a causa de los nervios. Clint no lo dejó pasar. _¿Serás el afortunado que despierte al príncipe del hielo con un beso?_

Clint ordena la taquilla, aparta el lienzo de memorias que se ha formado en su cabeza y se dirige a las duchas. La gente está ocupada, Stark se encarga de los generadores dañados quejándose audiblemente de que le han esclavizado. Steve y María Hill diseñan planes de contingencia, Banner y Selvig trabajan en el contenedor para el tesseract. Nick le ordena a él no hacer nada por fatiga mental, lo que le sienta fatal por el tono condescendiente empleado. 

De vuelta al área de descanso se desvía hacia la zona de detención acondicionada para Loki. No lo admite, pero lo hace a propósito. Oye la voz profunda de Thor al conversar con su hermano, si es que puede llamarse así al monólogo pausado y serio del dios del trueno dirigido al taciturno prisionero. Si no fuera porque el bastardo ha matado a gente inocente hasta sentiría pena por él. Loki no merece la compasión de Thor aunque no es algo que le concierna.

—Agente Barton, ¿se une a nosotros? —Loki exclama de pronto, mirándole de soslayo—. seguramente tendrá una lista de quejas como todos.

—Hermano no sigas. —Thor amenaza cercano a la decepción. El contacto visual es denso y Clint percibe la electricidad angustiante de Loki como si proviniera de sí mismo. Lo que siente no es normal. Nada en ese cariño y en ese rencor es normal, es como si ambos sentimientos trataran de aniquilarse uno al otro menguando la cordura de quien los experimenta. Thor suaviza el gesto y el arquero se encuentra nuevamente fuera de contexto en un mundo iluminado por ese gigante rubio. Tiene súbitas ganas de vomitar.

—La punta de mi flecha es más elocuente. —Clint aspira hondo, ignora el repentino malestar y repiquetea la barrera de cristal reforzado a la altura de la frente de Loki, imitando los disparos de su arco.

—Ya veo, ¿daños permanentes? —Las marcas oscuras bajo los ojos de Loki se acentúan con el esfuerzo que hace para mostrarse tan cínico como puede con esa tristeza rancia que le envuelve.

—Ninguno —Clint encoge los hombros, se rasca el cuello dubitativo y prosigue malicioso—. Sólo para dejar claro el asunto, ¿me usaste de confidente o nuestra relación fue puramente profesional? Tengo la sensación de haberte servido como diario íntimo al estilo "Querido agente subyugado, ya no puedo esconder lo que siento por mi her..."

—No sé de que hablas. —Loki le interrumpe alarmado. Cambia la forma de dirigirse a él a un susurro agresivo similar a un animal acorralado, sobrepasado por un miedo incomprensible. Thor cambia la postura y parece a punto de intervenir, las cejas curvadas en confusión. Clint prefiere marcharse antes de volver a padecer lo que sea que Loki siente por su hermano.

—Lo que digas. El psicoanálisis no es mi campo mas puedo ver que no estás muy cuerdo. Nunca uses una puerta si no quieres que se abra en ambos lados.

Natasha le dijo que purgar a Loki de su sistema llevaría tiempo, Clint opina que hay otro remedio para acelerar el proceso. Que incluya sal y limón en la mezcla no es descabellado.

**\- 04 -**

Aislarse en su habitación no funciona como es debido; es una broma de mal gusto. _Ley de Murphy_ , menciona Tony. _El Karma_ , señala Bruce. _Es sólo un mal día_ , le tranquiliza Natasha sacándolos a empujones para que no le observen fascinados empinarse el licor. Steve se asoma brevemente a su puerta, no dice nada pero tiene el semblante a medio camino entre la preocupación y el reproche, luego suspira y pregunta si estará bien. Clint devuelve cortésmente _Sin duda, Capi_ frenando las ganas de puntualizar que sí, cuando se larguen todos. El desfile de personas termina con Tony alardeando de que prepara margaritas fabulosos y que está disponible justo ahora. Clint le muestra el dedo medio sin cambiar su expresión malhumorada.

—Tu carisma me conmueve. —Tony se despide con un puchero y desaparece del umbral remolcado por el brazo de Steve.

—Podrías ser más empático. —Le riñe el capitán algunos pasos adelante.

—Podrías ser más divertido. —Stark alega y se escucha un golpe seco seguido de un _Auuuch_ exagerado.

—Podrían dejar de discutir como un matrimonio. —Natasha consigue que se callen por fin.

Lo que no es posible es que hurte algunos miserables limones de la cocina cuando nadie va a preocuparse por algo tan trivial en esas circunstancias. Clint lame la sal del dorso de su mano, bebe el tequila y succiona el jugo del limón formando una mezcla ardiente en el estómago. Se sirve una vez más y llaman a su puerta por quinta vez.

—¡Suficiente! Esta fiesta es privada. —Clint rezonga imaginando que es Tony volviendo para insistir en los cocteles. Echa de menos su carcaj y no tiene a la mano ninguna flecha con la cual amedrentarlo. Al asomarse a la entrada se topa de frente con una camiseta blanca y ordinaria que se expande con la respiración de un pecho amplio. Tiene que levantar la vista para reconocer a Thor recién bañado y enfundado en prendas cómodas.

—Si es mal momento puedo volver más tarde. —Thor se disculpa. Se coloca el pelo húmedo detrás de las orejas como un niño grande y Clint olvida la razón por la que está embriagándose.

—¿Qué no duermen en Asgard? —Clint cruza los brazos a modo de barrera.

—Tanto como ustedes —Thor curva los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y observa el espacio que les separa en la disyuntiva de entrar en la habitación o permanecer fuera hasta ser invitado—. Me gustaría conversar contigo.

—No estoy de ánimos. No lo tomes personal. —Clint se retira al extremo de la estancia donde está la mesilla, sujeta el vaso tequilero lleno hasta el borde e ingiere el contenido de un trago, sin añadidos.

—Tu bebida no parece estar muy buena. —Thor advierte ante los gestos que hace el arquero como si el líquido le quemara la garganta.

—Es medicinal.

—¿Y qué enfermedades cura? —El dios cuestiona curioso, ilusionado. 

—La amargura. 

Clint entrecierra los ojos al mirar a Thor para cerciorarse que el alcohol esté sirviendo de algo. Al principio no hay nada, después es correspondido con dulzura extraña e inmerecida; Thor rezuma calidez. Tal vez hay algo en Clint que le recuerda a Loki, lo que es retorcido. Ó siente conmiseración hacia él, lo que le enfada. Llegado a ese punto acepta que está _ligeramente_ borracho.

—Lo siento. —Dice Thor y le cree. Si es por descarte o por elección da igual.

—No es tu culpa. —Clint finge apatía y mira las paredes, el reflejo de la lámpara en la botella, el minúsculo lecho... cualquier cosa antes que al hombre en la entrada.

—No hay justificación para el daño que mi hermano te causó —Thor se adentra gradualmente en la estancia mientras habla—. Tampoco puedo permitir que le dañen —Su voz cercana y sosegada apaga las alarmas de Clint que estaban activas—. Sé que soy egoísta creyendo que hago lo mejor.

Clint quiere objetar que no es egoísta sino iluso. Que tiene demasiada fe en salvar a Loki de su miseria, que es noble e idiota, sin embargo los discursos indulgentes no son su estilo. Thor se aproxima, es una pared de músculo infranqueable pero Clint no se siente violentado. Es curioso que a esa distancia en la que prácticamente puede oler el jabón de su piel no haya reminiscencias misteriosas ni afectos insanos. Es... interesante. Tal vez el dominio de Loki ha caducado o la efectividad del alcohol es auténtica; lo que no esperaba es que Thor se alojara en su sistema.

Súbitamente tiene una teoría: Lo que permanece es real. _Las puertas se abren desde ambos lados_ así que parte de la información es real en ambos lados. Ahora está cerca de creer que Loki no le confiaría algo tan personal como estar cautivado por su hermano. El remanente debió ocurrir por razones menos evidentes y más significativas, anteriores a esto.

Evoca Nuevo México, puede que allí esté la clave. El escalofrío en sus vértebras es la señal de neón de “abierto” sobre la puerta.

**\- 05 -**

¿Siente algo por Thor? ¿Es lo que su subconsciente está insinuando valiéndose de la intrusión de Loki en su voluntad? ¿O de las miradas que ha recibido por parte del asgardiano y las extrañas percepciones? Prácticamente de esto último no queda nada, probablemente porque ha drenado la intromisión de Loki. La primera pregunta es la que le produce ansiedad.

—Estoy buscando una explicación. —Thor sigue suficientemente cerca y Clint pone distancia para mirarlo a la cara sin sentirse pequeño.

—Ah, claro, sólo tú. —Clint abre los brazos, gira sobre sus talones con estilo que raya en lo artificial.

—Sobre lo que discutiste con mi hermano hace poco. —Thor es formal, pero Clint no siente presión para contestar. No es necesario el uso de la fuerza si se posee una presencia que llena los rincones sin ocuparlos.

¿Qué es lo que siente por él? Es fácil: respeto. Era un hombre derrotado que tras su confinamiento en el campamento improvisado de SHIELD se marchó con humildad que le hizo verse más fuerte y más cercano si acaso fuera posible porque Clint no lo conocía de nada, ni podía asegurar que no les estuviera engañando. 

—No discutí. Expuse un hecho —Clint toma sal, tequila y limón. Se excede en la sal, no pone atención porque Thor sigue sus movimientos—. Loki te quiere y odia, cualquiera lo nota de lejos. De cerca como estuve yo, su cariño es... Si no te has dado cuenta pues no sé qué decirte.

Thor es corto de narices o es extraordinariamente hábil para no variar la expresión. Sin embargo los ojos azules no dejan de escudriñarlo y Clint tiene ganas de coserle los párpados para no sentirse expuesto. 

—Tiempo agotado. Agradezco tu visita, nos vemos otro día. —Clint declara abruptamente dejándose caer en la cama, la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

—Mañana parto a Asgard. —Thor dice melancólico.

Clint se incorpora de golpe desconcertado. Thor cruza los brazos escondiendo las manos bajo las axilas, baja la cabeza y los mechones de cabello caen por delante y Clint tiene ganas de ponerlos en su lugar. La camiseta blanca le despoja del aura sobrehumana dejándole el alma expuesta; a Clint se le seca la boca cuando se da cuenta que bajo el ruedo de los pantalones flojos asoman sus pies descalzos.

El calor se propaga desde el vientre hasta la garganta. Es ridículo que un detalle efímero active algo tan primitivo en él que prefiere olvidar el vocablo exacto que lo define. Eso está muy lejos de ser respeto. El respeto es un interés decente que admitiría sin problemas, sino fuera porque la realidad es otra.

—Quédate un rato, siempre que no hables de Loki.

Thor sonríe y el entorno palidece. Clint sabe que está jodido.

Accede a su compañía y lo instruye en el ritual de beber chupitos de tequila. A Thor no le hace efecto y se entretiene ensalzando la potencia del vino asgardiano. Clint escucha las anécdotas y es transportado a millones de kilómetros guiado por las palabras; está absorto registrando los rasgos de Thor con propósito indefinido. Se detiene en su boca demasiado tiempo y continúa por la mandíbula, los hombros, las manos, la forma de la tela arrugada en su regazo, todo en desorden y otra vez.

—Eres un buen hombre. —Thor se estira en el asiento que cruje bajo su peso.

—Estás hablando demasiado. —Clint se restriega los ojos. Loki le dijo que tenía buen corazón como si fuera un defecto. Sentado sobre la cama se impulsa sobre la mesilla entre ellos y posa los brazos en la superficie sucia por el alcohol derramado.

—Lo eres —Thor asiente solemne, la voz más oscura que antes—, pero habitas entre sombras, te apartas del resto, no bajas la guardia. Eres un guerrero excepcional que teme su propia naturaleza.

—Te equivocas si piensas que soy débil. No me conoces. —Clint sumerge los dedos en la sal, distraído. Thor se inclina rozándole los brazos deliberadamente y parece que la piel se les funde con el aire brumoso y caliente. Thor se humedece los labios y baja los ojos, tiene la frente perlada de sudor y Clint divaga sobre el sabor que tendrá. Nunca ha estado tan deseoso de cometer una estupidez.

—Bajo la ropa, no. —Thor levanta la mirada ansiosa, hambrienta, confusa. Sus párpados se cierran formando una línea de pestañas rubias, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y recoge los brazos, avergonzado.

Clint tiene los reflejos ralentizados y el corazón desbocado. Bebe los restos del tequila que le queda y el último gajo de limón desaparece. A la mierda el sentido común. Se apoya sobre la superficie pegajosa, estira el cuello y reduce la distancia hasta sentir la respiración agitada de Thor mezclada con la suya.

—¿Qué intentas hacer?

—Voy a comerte la boca.

Y lo hace.

**\- 06 -**

El cabello de Thor es suave. Clint lo nota al atraparle la cara con ambas manos y enterrarlas entre las madejas. Colisiona contra sus labios aturdido por el tequila, vibra de anticipación y la maldita mesilla le obliga a ponerse en un ángulo que le desestabiliza. Podría bajar una de sus manos y usarla de apoyo pero no se le ocurre soltarle. Thor le sujeta del hombro y sube hasta su cuello sosteniéndolo sin esfuerzo y Clint lo besa, los restos de Herradura Blanco diluyéndose en la saliva.

La mesa se vuelca estrellando la botella ruidosamente, el líquido se fuga formando un charco donde flotan las esquirlas de cristal y Thor adelanta uno de sus pies, aguantando el peso de Clint para que no caiga al suelo.

—¡Mierda! —Clint mira el desastre donde una salpicadura carmesí cambia a rosa al expandirse—. ¿Te has cortado? —Se remueve preocupado, pero un brazo tira de él sentándolo a medias en su regazo.

—No es nada.

—P-Pero...

Thor devora su queja con el paso de la lengua antes de invadir los rincones de su boca. La mano libre desciende por el costado levantando el dobladillo de la camiseta, se introduce palpando la piel hasta descansar en la curvatura de la espalda baja y presiona impulsándolo más cerca, friccionando la cadera en un gesto involuntario. Clint imita el movimiento hasta que jadea entre los besos, Thor le tira del pelo para lamer la línea palpitante de su cuello mientras el resto de la sangre se acumula en todos los lugares donde se rozan.

Perciben voces que se aproximan y Clint se incorpora sobresaltado, avanza a tropezones hacia el interruptor y apaga las luces indicando a su acompañante que permanezca en silencio. Dos siluetas se recortan contra la puerta y Clint se riñe mentalmente por no haber echado el pestillo. La oscuridad de la estancia les hace renunciar a llamar y se marchan.

—Es mejor que me vaya. —Thor se acerca a la salida rodeando los fragmentos de cristal y Clint lo detiene, siseando amenazante.

—Das un paso fuera y te acribillaré a flechazos.

Thor lo arroja contra la pared y le alza los brazos sobre la cabeza sujetándolas con una mano, tira de las trabillas del pantalón obligándole a curvarse hacia su cuerpo, sobre su erección.

—¿Quieres esto? Porque no voy a detenerme.

Clint susurra _sí, sí..._ y lo agrede, lo muerde, lo rasguña en el arrebato de desnudarse en las sombras arrojando la ropa de cualquier manera, las botas de Clint semejantes a soldados caídos. Las pupilas se acostumbran a la luz escasa del pasillo y es útil para advertir las formas y dibujarlas con cada gramo de necesidad imposible de retener. Lame el pecho de Thor circundando las areolas pálidas, nota el sudor salado y ligeramente ácido en el paladar y Clint decide que el mejor tequila no puede rivalizar con ese sabor.

El asgardiano gruñe entre dientes y Clint se arrodilla sin dejar de mirarle con ojos enormes y lo recibe en su boca caliente todo lo que puede una y otra vez, delineando las venas al engullirle, oprimiendo la punta al retirarse, produciendo ecos obscenos. La mano engarfiada sobre su cabeza le presiona conforme el placer escala, los pies contraídos con fuerza. Cuando Clint se aparta hay un hilo frágil de saliva que se estira y se rompe, Thor lo recoge suavemente con las yemas.

Los muelles del camastro se lamentan en el momento que se arrojan encima y parecen escucharse en cada recoveco del Helicarrier. A Clint no puede importarle menos porque Thor lo tiende sobre la espalda y se acomoda entre sus piernas abriéndolas de a poco como si temiera dañarle, así que las ciñe en torno a su cintura frotándose en clara señal de que es tarde para arrepentirse. Thor le estimula variando la velocidad negando que se acostumbre al ritmo, acaricia el frenillo y el preseminal gotea situándolo en el límite. Tiene que morderse la mano para no gemir demasiado alto.

Dedos mojados se filtran entre su carne y se siente palpitar de expectación, pero nada sucede. No puede leer en su semblante aunque sabe que está esperando por aprobación. _Hazlo_ , murmura Clint y apoya los talones abriéndose para facilitarle el camino. La molestia de la intrusión cede centímetro a centímetro y la electricidad le araña el vientre en ráfagas hasta el punto en que tiene que tirar del pelo rubio para no suplicar _por favor_. Thor le alza los muslos por debajo de las rodillas y Clint le clava las uñas en las costillas con la primera embestida. Jadea con el rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello experimentando una conexión como si la energía naciera desde aquella pelvis y se descarga dentro de él con cada estocada.

Thor se reclina hundiéndoles con el peso de sus acometidas largas y erráticas, el sudor dejando huellas indefinidas sobre las sábanas. Entrecierra los ojos y busca los labios de Clint en un beso rudo que colisiona los pómulos y es suficiente para precipitarles en un orgasmo bestial en tiempos apenas diferenciados. Clint se tensa igual que su arco recurvo, estremeciéndose como la cuerda en un disparo potente y cierra los ojos creyendo que se arroja al vacío.

Thor cae a su lado pero el espacio es insuficiente y quedan medio tumbados uno sobre el otro en posición incómoda.

—Deberíamos repetir. —Clint sugiere entre bostezos.

—Duerme. —Thor dice con su voz profunda y es lo último que escucha.

**\- 07 -**

Cuando despierta la estancia está ordenada, recuerda que la botella se rompió y siente pena. _Sabes Coulson, encontrarías esto divertido_. Clint reflexiona sobre que nadie ha mencionado el funeral de Phil y Fury maneja la situación con secretismo desmedido. Es absurdo, pero guarda la esperanza que su muerte fuera simulada como parte de un plan. Desea que Phil les sorprenda cruzando la sala de operaciones con las gafas puestas.

Clint abandona sus pensamientos cuando Thor se planta en frente y le ofrece una botella de agua. Como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado, es repentinamente consciente de la aridez de su garganta.

—¿Y tu pie?

—Excelente. —Thor le muestra orgulloso el pequeño rasguño. Clint se fija en la forma del arco, no es que tenga una fijación con los pies. Es que Thor parece más humano así, más cercano como en Nuevo México. Pies, talones de Aquiles, la zona indefensa de un superhéroe.

—Es muy temprano.

—Sí. Dentro de poco partimos.

Clint se mueve desganado por la habitación bebiendo a grandes tragos. Tiene resaca y la lengua pastosa. Quiere responder algo ingenioso, pero le duelen los músculos.

—Entonces, Buen viaje. —Dice neutral mirándolo brevemente. Intenta sonreír y las comisuras no le responden, así que toma su ropa y se viste. Thor no parece convencido de que sea una despedida, aguarda por algo que Clint no sabe qué es.

—Hablé con Loki de ti. —Revela después de unos minutos.

—Oh, joder. No podías quedarte callado. —Clint se enreda con las perneras del pantalón y maldice al tropezar con sus botas.

—Es importante —Asegura y a Clint se le hace un nudo el estómago—. Le pregunté por qué te escogió a ti en vez de cualquier otro agente —Thor hace una pausa esperando alguna reacción negativa, Clint se empeña en ignorarle mientras pelea con un calcetín—. Me dijo: “Porque es la clase de persona que te gustaría y antes que eso ocurriera iba a vulnerar su corazón para que no quedase nada que salvar”.

Clint parpadea sorprendido. Se queda quieto con el calcetín en la mano, encorvado dispuesto a ponérselo. El espacio empequeñece, el radio de atención se limita a su respiración pesada.

—Me hubiera matado sin más. —Clint desiste, tumbándose sobre la cama.

—Hay peores pérdidas que la muerte.

—No lo creo.

Cuando Clint se incorpora, Thor se ha marchado.

 

Ha tenido tiempo para analizar los hechos, construye en su mente los posibles argumentos y luego los tira a su papelera mental. El resultado será el mismo, al menos en lo que a él corresponde. Le busca y es una suerte que sólo pueda estar en un lugar y que nadie más quiera estar ahí porque, bueno... es donde se encuentra Loki. Aunque no duda que Natasha o Tony hubiesen intentado fastidiarle.

El martillo descansa en el piso mientras Thor ajusta la mordaza a su hermano. El gesto es cuidadoso y está hablándole con tranquilidad, Clint no puede escuchar el discurso, pero siente que está violando un momento privado.

—Te escoltaremos al punto de partida. Stark y Banner nos alcanzarán allá. —Se acerca casual, enganchando las gafas oscuras al cuello de la camiseta

—Me complace que nos acompañes. —Thor dice en ese tono encantador y solemne que usa a menudo y Loki resopla a través de la mordaza.

—Esto es una especie de negocio. Tú te haces cargo de la amenaza, nosotros lidiamos con lo demás —Clint señala vagamente a Loki como si espantara un bicho desagradable—. Te traigo una oferta.

Thor se queda con la pregunta atrapada entre su boca y la de Clint, el vaho tibio ingresa antes que la lengua, los dientes entrechocan al ajustarse a un beso intenso y desordenado que les deja los labios enrojecidos.

El odio de Loki emana espeso como la lava y Clint advierte una punzada de satisfacción ante su silencio. En cambio la mirada de Thor es líquida, envolvente sin dominarle. Da un poco de miedo salir de las sombras por esa atención. Es lo que Loki desea, lo que no puede codiciar sólo para él, lo que repudia por los mismos motivos. Y en ese breve instante todo eso le pertenece a Clint.

El arquero sonríe ufano por la batalla ganada.

~▣~


End file.
